Leech
by New YorkCalifornia
Summary: A songfic based on the song 'Leech' by Incubus - songfic set during the day of the confrontation between Sirius and Peter – basically the 'death' of Peter and 'condemnation' of Sirius... RR please! :D


**Leech  
****Rating Note: **PG13, slight mentioning of violence  
**Author's Note:** Harry Potter and Incubus, two of my favorite things in the world. Can it get much better than this? Take note, the fic is still under a bit of construction – it is yet to be perfected but this is basically what it will be, give or take a few lines.  
**Summary: **This is a songfic set during the day of the confrontation between Sirius and Peter – basically the 'death' of Peter and 'condemnation' of Sirius... Peter = the Leech the song is about. Mind you Peter fans (do you really exist?) I don't honestly think of Peter as an evil awful... thing. I don't hate him, I just dislike his character a bit. No worries and no offence.  
**Disclaimer: **Lyrics and title are copyright to Incubus (if you wanted to know, Leech is the final song on their album 'A Crow Left of the Murder') and all characters copyright J.K. Rowling

_"Does it make you indie?  
__Does it make you proud?  
__To tuck the world into a paper bag  
__Spotty stain of I'm ok, you're not ok  
__Yes, men too could be on the rag..."_

Dark circle framed Sirius Black's gray eyes, a grim frown set on his face accompanied by an aura of distinct graveness. He wasn't okay – no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find any source of comfort... Nothing was right – nothing was going right or feeling right or acting right... Sirius could have sworn that he was walking through some sort of distorted dream world filled with stormy gray skies and tears of anger and sadness... There were no good dreams in sight – no laugher, happiness, fun... Nothing of the sort could be found. It was a nightmare world and it was haunting Sirius' every step. He wasn't okay – Peter wasn't okay, Remus wasn't okay, Dumbledore wasn't okay...

James and Lily weren't okay. James and Lily were dead.

Sirius bit his lip and stared pensively at the ground. What had he done? This was all his fault – everything that had happened over the past couple days was all his fault. If he hadn't given up the position of secret keeper to the Potter's they would be alive right now! Harry would have his parents, the Order would have their most valued witch and wizard, and most importantly of all Sirius would have his best friend back...

A single tear leaked from the corner of his eye – but it was quickly wiped away as the edge of a jet black robe brushed against his cheek. Sirius couldn't let Peter see his pain. He couldn't show his emotions or the way he felt or... Or anything. Peter didn't deserve his compassion or his care – even his anger. Peter was dirt – no, he was less than dirt... Peter was a traitor and the murderer of James and Lily.

_"I'm in over my head, I need a pick-me-up. whoa ho oh oh  
It's easy to get high when you're standing on our backs, man  
Would anything ever be good enough for you? whoa ho oh oh  
Stand on your own, hold your water if you can"_

Memories of the past came flooding through Sirius' head – Peter had been one of his best friends... Sure, he had been a bit of a nuisance sometimes but all the same. Peter Pettigrew had been one of Sirius' best friends.

He could see him sleeping in their dorm, always looking so peaceful tucked beneath his covers – so innocent. Of all of them, Remus included, he was the most law abiding. He always wanted to do the right thing... But would always bend or break the rules to impress his friends. Peter was never the athletic sort, he didn't play quidditch or run around like James would – he liked to watch them, Sirius always loved the look of admiration that he'd give them. It made him feel as if he were really doing something right... He could have been king of the world and still he couldn't have felt any better.

Then there were images of Wormtail... A half-smile, half-grimace was forced to Sirius' face. They couldn't have done the whole 'Shrieking Shack' expeditions without him. He was smallest of the four, the quickest, and the most willing... He would pause the Whomping Willow, allowing them to enter... Where had they gone wrong? What happened? Why had he...

Why had he betrayed James and Lily?

_"The ride's over. Did you enjoy yourself?  
The ride's over. Fairing well?  
The ride's over. Did you enjoy yourself?  
The ride's over. Fairing well?  
Not on my time"_

Had Peter been using them the entire time? Had their friendship meant nothing?

Fury rose within Sirius' chest – he had trusted the filthy little rat! He had trusted him with the life of his closest friends and look where they were now... The remains of their perfect bodies were tucked beneath the confines of the earth Sirius would never be able to see them... Ever again... As long as he remained alive, Sirius would be alone. No one would be able to replace what James had been to him. No one. He would be completely alone.

His eyes snapped open, suddenly rope with anger and thoughts of revenge. Peter would regret the day he was ever born when Sirius got his hands on him! He had been their 'leech' for long enough – living off their popularity and intelligence, their care and friendship!

Sirius made an attempt to march forward but suddenly forced himself to keel over... He was lost in complete and utter disgust. He didn't want to face Peter – he never wanted to see the slimy bastard again... How such an ignorant, untrustworthy, and idiotic rat was ever sorted into the noble house of Gryffindor escaped him! Sirius felt as if he were going to throw up – what was he going to do?

Whatever it was, he _had_ to see Peter Pettigrew. He needed his revenge. He needed James and Lily's revenge.

"_It isn't fair to mentor  
__But it awes the crowd...  
__Your fictional, plastic alibis.  
__Take another hit  
__Steal another line..."_

Sirius suddenly too off at a run, sprinting down the streets at a surprisingly hasty speed. How had he not seen it before? All those times that peter had missed the Order meeting and now nervous he had become... He should have known that something was going on! It was so obvious now that he thought about it – the was Peter would stutter when speaking about ambushing the Death Eaters and all the incorrect information they had gotten... And then there was the time that the rat's information had killed a girl – an innocent girl new to the order... Of course!

Why hadn't he realized all this before?

"_Did you ever meet a leech who was good at goodbyes?"_

"PETER!" Sirius' voice was furious as it cut over the dim hum of the surrounding crowd. "How could you?" His eyes flared with fury as he stepped into the sunlight... He didn't look at all well. Dry, cracked lips, dull and pallid skin, eyes red from crying – anger resonated from Sirius' pure stance... Everything from the sound of his voice to the way he now tread forward rang with the need for revenge.

"S-Sirius?" A very unsuspecting Peter suddenly whipped around to face his old friend, color-washed eyes suddenly filled with terror. "W-what ev-ver can y-you be talking ab-bout?" Sirius flinched from the sound of his voice. It was like hearing nails on a chalk board; excruciatingly painful.

"You know very well what I mean."

"_Hey when you were down I always picked you up."_

Sirius stalked forward, no longer caring that he was surrounded by several groups of rather befuddled looking muggles – he didn't care if they found out about the existence of magic, or a dark lord... or anything. James and Lily were dead. Peter had sold them out. Peter had to die.

"I trusted you. My close friend, Peter Pettigrew – oh why don't YOU be their Secret Keeper? I would be the obvious choice – VOLDEMORT would immediately come after me... He would never suspect that they'd choose you Peter." He hissed, reciting the words he had spoken so many mothers ago. "Do you know why that is Peter? Do you? That's because they were smart – they didn't trust Peter. You... you... I don't even want to speak to you..."

"_Why didn't I recognize that everything was never fine?"_

Peter backed away slowly, eyes searching madly for an escape route – there was none... He was trapped. Crowds of curious muggles had gathered around the two, creating an unbreakable wall – Peter would be dead before he even got past the first three people. He knew Sirius and his skills all to well... There was only one thing he could do. A chubby hand slid into his pocket, grasping his wand, fingers wrapping contemptuously around the rough wood.

About to draw his wand, Peter suddenly stopped and eyed the muggles again – they'd be witness to the murder... Which ever way it happened. "Lily and James, Sirius!" He exclaimed, rather hesitantly at first, drawing tears to his beady little eyes. "H-how could you?" Peter sobbed, storming towards Sirius in a fit of confused anger – he hadn't any clue what he was doing anymore... He just couldn't let anyone know that he had been the one – that he had been the Secret Keeper of Lily and James Potter...

"_I'm kicking myself, I shared spite with you."_

"How could I? How could... You're stark raving mad! What are you talking about? Brothers, Peter." The four of us were brothers. Where did you go? When did you... Why do I even waste my time on you? Why do I even care? You aren't worth my time – you aren't worth anyone's time." Sirius reached for his wand just as Peter had, his mind racing with spells an hexes as he so – he was lost in his own world. All he could see was the trembling figure of the man he once knew as Peter Pettigrew. There was no group of muggles, no scenery, no shops, no... no nothing.

Only Peter.

"_So fuck yourself and fuck this bleeding heart of mine!" _

Simultaneously, the two drew their wands from their pockets, both holding them out in front of themselves, pointed directly at the hearts of the opponent. It was curious, the way they looked beneath the brilliance of the sun – Sirius' wand could be seen shining as if made of gold or silver and Peter's wand was dull, the thick cone of wood chipped at different places, but most obvious of all several burn marks were scattered across it's hilt... The taller man paused for a moment, studying it intently for a mere instant before realizing what he had done – that he was too late. 

Peter whipped his wand behind his back, his lips moving in a complex formation of words... Sirius jumped backwards yelling with anger and crashing into a group of muggles as a gigantic cloud of smoke erupted around where Peter stood...

"SIRIUS!" The cry would haunt Sirius' dreams forever for Peter's voice was filled with no fear – but pleasure. He was proud of what he had done. He was proud that he had betrayed Lily and James – that he had sold them to their greatest enemy, killed a small child's parents... He was proud.

As the smoke cleared, Sirius couldn't help but laugh. Wormtail and Peter were gone. His revenge... gone. A wild smile leapt to his face – why was he laughing? What was happening? This was entirely his fault... He couldn't even kill the little rat properly – but now... Sirius paused, eyeing the spot where Peter have once stood.

"You'll never get away with this Wormtail." He whispered, standing still as groups of panicked muggles swarmed around him. "You don't have me or Remus or James to help you from here – you're dead... And you very well know it... The rides over, you're on your own... You leech."

_"The ride's over. Did you enjoy yourself?  
The ride's over. Fairing well?  
The ride's over. Did you enjoy yourself?  
The ride's over. Fairing well?  
Not on my time"_


End file.
